Mario Kart Network/Lightning Cup
The Shell Cup is first of the Retro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages from past Mario Kart games. Courses N64 Banshee Boardwalk The famous N64 stage is back this time, with some major visual redesigns. The boardwalk's location of a haunted lake in the middle of a pitch-black foggy night is much more apparent in HD, and you can see the dark water reflecting the track and the ghosts hidden in the fog. Most of the boardwalk part of the track is the same, but once the abandon castle is entered, an anti-gravity section begins. The area is similar in layout, but now now the castle is in much more ruin, with the track pieces barely being held togethor by wooden planks. Because of this, the area is very crooked and it ends with a hang-gliding segment back onto the boardwalk, which leads back to the starting line. GCN Wario Colleseum Description saved for Moch. WiiU Cloudtop Cruise Not much of Cloudtop Cruise has been changed since it debuted in Mario Kart 8. The only changes made to the track is that S bend after the speed ramp and the Bowser drum is now tilted into an anti-gravity section and that there are more tinier airships attacking with cannonballs at the more cloudy area before jumping onto the main airship. Also, Princess Peach's Castle can be seen on one of the floating islands in the background like Mario Kart 8's Mario Circuit. The remix of Gusty Garden Galaxy included in Cloudtop Cruise's music is also extended. GBA Rainbow Road Though GBA Rainbow Road's general layout remains mostly the same, the track has changed very significantly. GBA Rainbow Road has been given the "N64 Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 8 treatment" as the track itself is now made up of multicolored tiles (which transition into another color unlike the Mario Kart 8's N64 Rainbow Road remake) with a metallic gold and silver color scheme alongside it. The track also makes heavy use of the anti-gravity with drivers driving up, down, and sideways at an angle a majority of the time. Most importantly, the track itself has been stretched significantly longer, making GBA Rainbow Road a one-lap course, divided by three sections. Giant electrifying multicolored Amps bounce up and down on some parts of the track creating waves to perform stunts, similar to both Mario Kart 7's remake of SNES Rainbow Road with the Thwomps and Mario Kart 8's remake of N64 Rainbow Road with the Chain Chomps. Various boost pads in the style of the past three games' Rainbow Road's boost pads have been scattered about and a few of the track's steep drops offer gliding sections. The entire track takes place in and out of a sea of thunderstorms with a full moon and vast stars in the sky above with lightning strikes as obstacles down below. In some parts below the thunderstorm, golden and silver-shining ruin-like structures can be seen below the track. Like the train in Mario Kart 8's remake of N64 Rainbow Road, there are various golden and silver Koopa Troopa spirits in golden and silver chariots that race around the main track, throwing coins onto the main track. Also notable are the kept references of Paper Mario and expanding the idea further. Bowser's Castle is kept in the track with Princess Peach's Castle sitting on top of it. Both castles are actually now part of the track itself, acting as two alternate shortcuts. They are located in the section where the track's original main shortcut used to be at as it is there no more. Going into either one of the castles has to be perfectly timed as the path going into either of the castles is broken off into floating ramps and a gliding section to go into both castles. Going into Princess Peach's Castle has the driver make a quick C turn inside the castle before heading out onto a ramp similar to the one in N64 Royal Raceway where there are boost pads and a gliding ramp. Going into Bowser's Castle is a bit longer as it has a short S bend before going into a slightly longer C turn in which drivers are blasted out of a cannon and back onto the main track. The track pierces above the thunderstorm about eight times, including the start/end of the track. Besides the start/end, the Star Spirits from Paper Mario make an appearance on every other part that pierces above the thunderstorm. Every time a driver passes by anyone of the Star Spirits, the Star Spirit would shoot a firework in the shape of the driver and will bring down shooting stars on the track itself in which the driver turns invincible when touched, much like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s Rainbow Road. It is worth noting that in the last part of the track's original melody before the music loops, the Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Double Dash!!, and Mario Kart 7 has been interwoven into the tune. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Network